Et tu danses
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Gabriel a besoin d'extérioriser ce qu'il ressent, de temps à autre. Alors il danse.


**Et tu danses**

Gabriel était incontestablement quelqu'un de physique. Tout le monde en convenait, y compris Dieu quand il pensait à la boule d'énergie qu'était le quatrième des Archanges.

La grande majorité des habitants du Paradis pensait que son agitation constante lui venait des quantités horrifiantes de sucre qu'il ingurgitait quotidiennement. Ses trois frères aînés pensaient juste qu'il était hyperactif de naissance.

Gabriel savait que son excitation perpétuelle était provoquée par ses ressentis.

Le monde l'agressait. En permanence. Où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il fasse, le monde l'assaillait constamment, lui rentrant par tous les pores de la peau, l'ensevelissant sous sa simple existence, faisant jaillir en lui sans trêve des émotions qui s'empilaient à une telle vitesse qu'il voulait hurler pour les expulser le plus vite possible.

Il aurait pu devenir un agité chronique, incapable de faire autre chose que de hurler toute la journée pour évacuer l'énergie qui ne voulait pas cesser d'affluer dans son corps. A la place, il avait trouvé un autre moyen.

Un jour, Lucifer était rentré chez lui et avait eu le traumatisme de sa vie en découvrant son petit frère âgé de huit ans qui se trémoussait dans le salon sur une musique de sauvage, sans rien d'autre sur la peau que sa culotte.

« Gabriel ! Au nom de Papa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Sans cesser de se tortiller, le mioche avait lâché :

« Je fais taire le monde. »

Forcément, Lucifer avait traîné son protégé chez Raphaël tout de suite après l'affaire.

« Alors, tu t'es mis en slip pour danser au beau milieu du salon » avait résumé le guérisseur. « Tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi ? »

Gabriel avait haussé une épaule.

« Il fallait que je le fasse. Sinon, j'aurais explosé. »

La consultation s'était arrêtée sur ces mots. Pour le gardien paniqué – Raphaël, dis-moi s'il faut qu'il suive une thérapie – l'Archange à la peau brune avait tout simplement dit :

« Laisse faire. Tant que ça ne casse rien ! »

L'argument avait touché en plein dans le mille, et Lucifer avait laissé son petit frère danser quand l'envie lui en prenait. Même s'il le harcelait pour qu'il ne fasse pas ça pratiquement nu.

De loin, c'était le moyen préféré du quatrième des Archanges pour se vider l'esprit. Se concentrer sur chacun de ses mouvements. Essayer de devenir un courant marin, tout en fluidité et souplesse.

Curieusement, alors que Gabriel ne cessait pas de se casser la figure, de s'emmêler les ailes dans tout et n'importe quoi et de rentrer dans les gens ou dans les choses, il devenait d'une grâce remarquable quand il dansait.

Lorsqu'il était devenu un gardien, Castiel l'avait surpris à une occasion. L'enfant n'avait rien dit, se contentant d'observer son frère aîné.

« On dirait que ton corps va partir en miettes » avait-il déclaré après la séance.

« C'est parce qu'il a beaucoup de choses à exprimer, minouche. Quand je danse, c'est la façon qu'a mon corps de crier ce qu'il a besoin de dire. »

Par la suite, Castiel avait toujours réussi à trouver un moyen ou un autre d'espionner Gabriel quand celui-ci se mettait à danser.

Longtemps après, en repensant à ce corps gracile agité par des sentiments plus que puissants, Castiel se disait que Gabriel méritait réellement son titre de Messager, celui qui transmet l'information, celui qui est plongé dans la communication.

Car le corps de l'Archange criait bel et bien pendant la danse, et le message était tout sauf tendre.

Le corps de Gabriel criait la beauté, l'intensité, la violence inhérente à la vie, au monde, à la Création même.

Le corps de Gabriel criait sans mots, un cri interminable, insoutenable, inoubliable. Un cri magnifique, passionné et _vivant_, d'une vie telle que le reste du monde en apparaissait mort par contraste.

Le corps de Gabriel criait ce qui ne pouvait pas être dit.

Un jour, l'Archange aux cheveux roux avait trouvé Castiel en caleçon dans sa chambre, se déhanchant maladroitement dans tous les sens.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu me fais, là ? »

Concentré de toutes ses forces, l'enfant avait néanmoins pris la peine de répondre.

« Je fais comme toi. Je parle sans rien dire. »

Gabriel avait souri.

« Il faut encore que tu travailles sur la chose, mais ne te décourage pas, bonhomme. »

Le front plissé par l'effort, Castiel n'avait pas semblé entendre.


End file.
